super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Shortcake
On-Screen Appearance Grow up! Strawberry Shortcake will appear as an inanimate strawberry. Then it'll morph into Strawberry Shortcake herself. Special Attacks Neutral B - Strawberry A vine will grow from offscreen and will grow a strawberry. It will fall off the vine after 5 seconds or if Strawberry Shortcake knocks it off. You can either eat it to recover 10% or use it as a heavy projectile. There can be only one strawberry on screen. Side B - Sweet Smell Strawberry will release her smell like her doll does. Opponents can get stunned from the smell or it can heal a team mate 8%. The move will lose range if you do it too much. Up B - Levitating Daisy Strawberry will just simply hover and glide on a daisy. You can jump off it to gain a boost from it. Down B - Glamicure Strawberry will dance around with glittering, music making nail polish. She can stun opponents by walking close to him/her while wearing the polish. It'll last 10 seconds or if you presses B again. Final Smash - Anything is Possible! Cherry Jam will appear. She and Strawberry will begin to sing the song, "Anything is Possible" the singing creates shockwaves like always. After singing, Strawberry's stats will gain a higher number than normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: WOAH! KOSFX2: NO! Star KOSFX: NOOOO! Taunts Up: I'm Strawberry Shortcake! Sd: (Jumps) Dn: (Calls on her cellphone) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Pupcake licks her face) Victory 2: (Plays a guitar) Victory 3: No task is too tall for me! Lose/Clap: (On her butt like she just fell) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Strawberry Victory Music Strawberry Shortcake Berry Bitty Adventures Theme Kirby Hat SBSC's hair and hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Colonel! I'm fighting a girl who seems to have a sweet smell on her! Colonel: Ah! I see you're fighting Strawberry Shortcake, eh, Snake? She lives in the little town of Strawberryland. He friends are also named after fruits or desserts like her. Otacon showed me her show. It's not that famous like My Little Pony, Even though both shows share some of the same voice actresses. Snake: Doesn't feel right fighting someone in a dress though... Colonel: Don't underestimate her because she's a little girl. She can throw whole strawberries at you. She can also attack by her sweet smell like on her doll. Snake: By sweet smells...Are you kidding me?! Colonel: Sadly, No, I am not kidding. If her strawberry whiff gets to you, It'll stick to you for quite a while. Snake: Don't worry, After this mission, I hope she will accept her defeat and not cry over it like she does in almost every episode. Colonel: Please, Snake. Don't mention that...My heart's still broken after the other girls were crying over Strawberry running away... Snake: Jesus Christ, Colonel!... Daily Buglin' Jameson: Parker! Did Shortcake grew to life size? Parker: No. That's the Law of Lawl. Jameson: Oh, I see. PA picture of the New Starwberry Shortcake Shows up. Jameson: If we have the time, we will watch the Reboot. Parker: I'll be back though. Palutena's Guidance Palutena: You know who this girl is, Don't you Pit? Pit: Of course I do! It's Strawberry Shortcake! Viridi: I hear she can grow Strawberries on vines and attack you with one! Pit: Whole strawberries for ammunition? Does she throw whipped cream to? I am getting hungry! Palutena: Focus, Pit! She may be a tiny girl, But she can pack quite a fruit punch! Viridi: Aw don't tell me you said that on purpose! Pit: Ha! I get it!...Okay, Back to the battle I guess... Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (Red) *Blueberry Muffin colors (Blue) *Plum Pudding colors *Sour Grapes colors (Green) *Orange Blossom colors *Mario colors *SMG4 colors *1980 Alt *2003 Alt *2020 Alt Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Kewlopolis Category:Strawberry Shortcake Category:DiC Category:Nostalgia Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Former Assist Trophy Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:REMASTERED Era Category:CGI girls Category:Female